The present disclosure is directed to an illumination sensing apparatus, a driving method thereof and a display device having the illumination sensing apparatus, and more particularly, to an illumination sensing apparatus capable of automatically controlling the sensitivity according to peripheral illumination and sensing peripheral illumination of a display device to control the brightness of the display device according to the peripheral illumination, a driving method of the illumination sensing apparatus, and a display device having the illumination sensing apparatus.
In general, a technical issue in flat display devices is reducing power consumption. Particularly, since a liquid crystal display device (LCD) is a passive element which cannot emit light by itself, the LCD should receive light from an external light source such as a backlight and thus displays an image. In this case, more power is consumed in the light source rather than in the liquid crystal display panel. Thus, there is a limitation in reducing power consumption in the LCD. In the case where a flat display device is installed in a mobile apparatus using a battery as a power source, the display device consumes a considerable amount of the power of the mobile apparatus, which makes it difficult to drive the mobile apparatus for a long time. Further, the light source of a related display device always emits light with maximum brightness. This causes effulgence in dark surroundings, leading to degradation in image quality.